


Wasting Time

by Jebbler



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, yuri all day everyday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebbler/pseuds/Jebbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories for just about every yuri ship in the game starting with Severa/Kjelle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Don't) Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Severa/Kjelle
> 
> Characters: Severa, Kjelle, mentions of F!Robin
> 
> Rating: T

"What exactly do you think you were doing out there!?"

Severa flinched away from Kjelle's scolding. Not only was the other girl in full armor, she was also stronger, more intimidating, and basically a monolith compared to Severa; So yes, some cowardice was to be expected.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The mercenary expertly dodged the question as well as she dodged the swordmaster from the last battle; clumsily and almost not at all.

Kjelle was practically steaming as she pointed to the large slash in the shoulder blade of her armor, Severa doubted that would be an easy fix, "You could've died! You're just lucky I was paying enough attention for the both of us."

"It's not my fault Robin decided to make us a team, she knows we don't work well together!" That was a lie obviously, Robin was a good enough tactician to know when two units complemented each other and on good days they were absolute paragons of teamwork, "Besides, you didn't have to block that sword! You don't even need to worry about me, it's not like I'm some fragile village girl who needs to be protected!"

"UGH," Kjelle threw her hands up, "You're so selfish! Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?" She turned her head from Severa's gaze, "Did it ever occur to you that I saved you not because I thought you couldn't take a hit but because I was afraid of what would happen if you did?"

Severa stalled and tried to catch Kjelle's eyes again, "Kjelle-"

"You saw how much damage that did to my armor Severa, could you imagine if that had hit you instead?" Kjelle then looked up again and the concern that was bleeding through her normally steely composition caught Severa off guard, the armored girl lost all the fight she had going into the argument and instead looked like a deflated balloon or something more depressing, "I don't...I don't know what I would do if you- If I lost you..."

"...Kjelle." This was unexpected to say the least, Severa thought she had seen every side that Kjelle had to offer. She was used to the overbearing silence that occurred when she was furious, or the soft smiles she offered when she was happy. Not this. Whatever this emotion was, it was something that Severa had never seen from Kjelle before. The war god of a woman never let herself show much in the way of raw emotion before, "Kjelle, shut up."

"What?"

Severa stepped forward to grab Kjelle's hands in an attempt to keep her from running off, "Do you remember what I said? The whole 'you don't need to worry about me' deal? Well, you don't. You've got a whole future ahead of you, one that is leagues better than the doomed timeline we came from. This is basically your second chance so I will  **not** have you throw that away because of me."

The sudden intimacy of Severa's actions had left Kjelle into a stumbling mess as did anything even close to an expression of feeling did to her (something she picked up from her mother), but she did not pull away. If this was how she was going to deal with her emotions for Severa, she was better off not being a coward and running.

"Severa I..." Kjelle cleared her throat and started again, "I don't want to have a future without you."

"...What?"

"Surely, a future without the woman I love would be as doomed as the one we came from." Kjelle squeezed the other girl's hands once before separating and fumbling around with her rucksack, "I hadn't planned to tell you so soon, but I got you a ring for when I did." The ring Kjelle produced and gave to Severa was a simple one as she never really had an eye for jewelry and the like, but it was imbued with an emerald so beautiful and bright that only the stars could match it.

"...Oh, Kjelle..." Severa's voice caught.

"I hope it fits, I didn't really know what size to look for..." Kjelle started shifting nervously in place, "Do you like it?"

"Well," Severa drawled out, "It  _is_ pretty presumptuous of you to hand me this but," She slipped it on her left ring finger, "I guess I'll keep it."

"And what about me?"

Severa winked, "I guess I'll keep you too."


	2. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lissa/Maribelle  
> Rating: M

"L-Lissa, slow down!" Maribelle gently tugged at her best friend's hair, hoping to get the girl to go about this issue with some tact.

Lissa pouted but removed her hand out from under Maribelle's blouse, "Sorry! You know I just get so eager to get to the good part."

"A lady does not get 'eager' to do things like this. I've never seen anyone as restless as you are." Maribelle sighed, then combed Lissa's bangs from her eyes, gently pushing the other girl off of her, reversing their positions, "And this is the 'good part', darling," Again she tugged at Lissa's curly hair and, to her satisfaction, she produced a whimper.

"I-I know this is! For me at least..." Lissa was all very fine with letting Maribelle ravage her (which in her mind wasn't a very lady-like thing to do, but whatever) but she often wondered what _she_ would get out of the situation if Lissa was too tired to satisfy her friend's needs as well.

"Whatever do you mean dear?" Maribelle meanwhile was paying little attention to the words of her most precious friend and instead putting all her focus into making tiny bite marks all over her lover's shoulders and neck; Marks that will only be known to her.

"For once I would just really like you to enjoy this as much as I do."

Maribelle's mouth left Lissa's pale skin as she contemplated the sentiment. Was it not obvious that Maribelle so completely loved taking Lissa into her arms and making her swell with joy? Did Lissa really not notice how Maribelle managed to get off just fine with no real effort on Lissa's part afterwards?

"Oh dear," The noble woman straddled her friend, leaning down just enough for their lips to barely touch, "I enjoy this much more than you might think."

A shiver racked Lissa's tiny frame, she had thought it was so unnatural for someone to take enjoyment in her purely unlady-like form, but then again, Maribelle wasn't really the shining definition of 'normal'.

"Well, if you really mean it..." Lissa didn't have the decency to shy away from the almost-kiss (she was sure it was impossible for her to even move at that moment) and it was Maribelle's turn to shiver.

"I so honestly do."


	3. Baking Is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sully/Sumia  
> Rating: T

Sully furiously threw the whisk down, bouncing it off the messy counter, "What's the point of this anyways!?"

"You asked me how to bake and I said I'd teach you," Sumia placed the third failed dish of that day in the trash, "So pick that whisk up and start again."

The soft spoken pegasus rider had been with Sully in the kitchen for at least three hours so far and nearly no progress was being made, but gods be damned if Sumia was the type to give up easily.

"Maybe we just need to take the process slower this time?"

"Whaddya' mean?" Sully reluctantly picked up the discarded whisk, giving it a hard set glare.

"I mean that instead of letting you have free reign maybe I should guide your every moment." Sumia came up behind the redhead and barely laid her hands on her hips, teasingly keeping the barest of pressure from being used, "Now, what do you do first?"

"I, uh...I guess I crack the eggs?" All of Sully's previous grievances about doing this again melted away with Sumia's touch. It wasn't really a new thing for Sumia to just randomly tease her like this but it always managed to make Sully a flustered mess.

With each step Sumia tried easing Sully's temper to where she could actually focus on the recipe at hand and it actually managed to work. Sully was really following her directions for once and she couldn't be happier. So, as a tiny reward, Sumia applied more pressure to the girl, leisurely running her hands up to her sensitive stomach enjoying the tiny gasp that her new position brought.

"T-this is the part where I put the stuff in the oven right?" Sully remained a stuttering wreck as she turned around to face Sumia, the other girl's arms still linked around her.

"Mmm, I suppose but..." Sumia bit her lip, quickly running her eyes over her girlfriend's body, "I'm sure the cake won't mind if take a minute or two for ourselves."

Sully chuckled as Sumia wiped the tiniest dots of flour from her nose, "I'm positive it won't."

The cake was forgotten about only seconds later.


End file.
